The invention relates to a patient transfer device. In particular, the invention is a transfer device having a stationary board and a movable board, wherein a patient is placed on the movable board for transfer from one location to another.
When moving a patient, much care has to be taken not to injure or cause unnecessary discomfort to the person. Typically, the patient is moved from his or her bed to a gurney, by which he or she is transported to another bed or to a table. This can often be a difficult task since at least two people are necessary to lift and move the patient.
Thus, there exists a need for a patient transfer board that allows a caregiver to move a person from one location to another, namely from a bed to a gurney or from a gurney to a bed or table. Such a device should allow the patient to be easily moved without any discomfort and with a minimal amount of help.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved patient transfer device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved patient transfer device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a patient transfer device for aiding in the comfortable and easy transfer of incapacitated persons from a bed to a gurney, or vice versa. The transfer device has a stationary board having a number of roller assemblies, and a movable board having a number of channels for accommodating the roller assemblies. When the movable board is mounted on top of the stationary board, the roller assemblies allow the movable board to slide thereover. Each roller assembly has a column of balls secured within a track. Dividers extend horizontally between the side walls, adjacent to the balls, to prevent the balls from sliding within the track. The movable board channels are interlocked with the tracks. This configuration prevents the movable board from lifting upward, off of the stationary board while in use.
It is an object of the invention to produce a patient transfer device that allows for easy movement of the patient from a bed to a gurney or vice versa. Accordingly, the transfer device has a stationary board and a movable board. The stationary board to situated adjacent to the patient, with the movable board directly thereabove. After the patient is placed on the movable board, said board is then slid past the stationary board.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a patient transfer device that enables a patient to be moved by a minimal number of caregivers. Accordingly, once the patient is placed on the movable board, said board glides over the stationary board with little effort.